Los Nephilim
by AskedSurprise
Summary: ¿Como es que se puede llegar a perder una voluntad tan fuerte como la de Eren Jeager? . Año 2014, la historia del ataque de los titanes permanece como una leyenda, ahora esta persona deambula por un mundo aun mas cruel. ¿Podrá de nuevo alcanzar las alas de la libertad? Historia Yaoi con posible Mpreg, Riren, pasen, y lean.


**_Les traigo una historia quizá algo inusual, pero, he puesto todo mi empeño en hacerla y espero sea de su grado._**

**_Justificación:_**_ Siempre he pensado que Eren tiene un alma libre, y que si viera que en el futuro de la humanidad existen cosas peores que los titanes, estaría obligado a madurar y a la vez a tener una filosofía diferente y muy dentro de sí arraigada sus instintos de libertad._

**_Créditos_**_: Los personajes de SNK son de Isayama._

**_Advertencias: _**_Spoilers, AU, Posible Ooc,OC. Yaoi, es decir Chicoxchico, y posible Mpreg._

_Muy bien, advertencias claras, si les gusta adelante._

* * *

**_- Epilogo -_**

He presenciado las miles de grandes hazañas y eventos que ha tenido la humanidad, las llegué a ver con grandes ojos de infante, curioso y maravillado vi todos los avances tecnológicos que el hombre ha llegado a inventar, por ejemplo ; nunca me imaginé que llegara el día en que pudiéramos volar como pájaros por los cielos y visitar continentes enteros que ni sabía que existían, porque aún recuerdo de igual manera la sensación incrédula que tuve al saber que hasta habían más de un continente , tampoco llegue a imaginar el día que llegáramos a comunicarnos a enormes distancias, como si habláramos por la mente, sin la presencia física de la otra persona, sin cables, ni nada por el estilo; o inclusive que fuera posible edificar construcciones que se atrevieran a tocar el cielo. Recuerdo con una sonrisa en mis labios, que en mí, no cabía la sorpresa cuando supe que también se podía llegar a la luna y caminar sobre ella.

No obstante, me es imposible poder decir que de todo aquello estuviera orgulloso, porque también con horror he visto los más grandes desastres del planeta, provocados por el hombre.

¿Saben? Soy un andante solitario, condenado a ser testigo tanto de las asombrosas maravillas de la humanidad como de la propia autodestrucción de la misma, de su propia mutilación, y de su poco intelecto para aprovechar aquello por lo que una vez tanto luche y tantos murieron: La libertad.

Por desgracia las cosas negativas son las que pesan más.

Bosques enteros destruidos, poblaciones enteras muriendo por el hambre, epidemias, guerras, y muerte, empezaron a crecer más y más. Si antes nos habíamos salvado de eso, eso no quería decir que nos logramos escapar de ello. Existían más hombres malvados y cosas peores de lo que imagine. Como aquel maldito hombre, que seguramente estará en el infierno, como dicen muchos y de eso creo haberme convencido también; cuya masacre fue igual o tal vez peor de lo que hacían esas colosales bestias siglos antes de él. Adolf Hitler, o como le decían, el** Führer**, fue un asesino , y digan lo que digan , lo fue a sangre fría , asesinó a miles de personas inocentes, y lo peor era que ese demonio era seguido por otros personas que se hacían llamar "soldados" ; seré sincero, nunca entendí los motivos o el porqué de que ese "hombre" era tan poderoso. Pero eso no evitaba que lo odiara.

¡¿En qué rayos pensaban todos?!

Lloré demasiado por aquellas fechas, no lo voy a negar, ver de nuevo morir a tanta gente, presencia que de nuevo eran arrancadas las alas de la tan preciada libertad, saber que eran humanos los que les arrancaban sus sueños…Y yo solo pude hacer, tan poco…

De haber sabido, que la expansión y los descendientes de los sobrevivientes de mi época únicamente marchitarían las tierras, y se matarían entre ellos, a lo mejor no me hubiera importado todas esas maravillas de avances o de conocer el mar y, hubiera sido preferible el quedarse encerrado en esas murallas.

_Ah, las murallas…_

¿Suena como si estuviera decepcionado, verdad?

Pues, no se equivocan, lo estoy.

He visto como lo que tanto anhelaba terminó corrompiéndose.

Pero, ¿les digo un secreto?

Ya no me importa, me canse de pelear, me canse de ver que el mundo se ha vuelto egoísta y, que en la actualidad son tan pocos y tan distanciados los que la aborrecen y quieren defenderla tanto como lo quise una vez.

_De todas maneras, de por si las fuerzas se murieron junto con él, yo solo traía el puro esqueleto de lo que una vez, mis coetáneos describieron como una voluntad de acero._

**_Año: 2014, Actualidad._**

Mi nombre: Eren Jeager, único sobreviviente de la extinta y legendaria tropa del reconocimiento.

Deambulando durante siglos y siglos, ¿La razón? Soy inmortal y tengo encima recuerdos agridulces, un lamento y una maldición.

* * *

**_Próxima actualización:_** _25 de febrero, tal vez un poco antes, aunque mejor contemplen esta fecha._

**_La idea no me fue fácil de estructurar, así que les agradeceré enormemente sus Reviews, para saber sus opiniones._**

**_Si todo va bien ,poco a poco se percataran de la esencia que quiero ponerle a la historia._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


End file.
